October Trees
by Mypostblue
Summary: Madge Undersee lives in New York and goes back to her hometown to attend Primrose Everdeen's wedding to Rory Hawthorne. But that means having to spend the whole weekend around Gale Hawthorne, who has always showed nothing but hatred towards her. What does this reunion have in store for Madge?
1. Chapter 1

**October Trees**

**Chapter 1**

As my train goes down the East Coast, headed straight for Atlanta, Georgia, the tightness in my chest intensifies. I used to live in a very small town before I moved to New York. It has been ten years since I have been back to my hometown. Ten years since my mother passed away and my father resigned from being the mayor.

I was eighteen when we moved and I haven't looked back since.

Our town was divided despite the size of it. There were the rich people who lived in Town, like me, and the poor people who lived in the Seam, like my friend, Katniss Everdeen. Although, my family was rich and my father was the mayor, I never felt truly accepted. The other Town kids would only speak to me so their parents could get on my father's good side, and the Seam kids despised me for my huge house and endless supply of pretty dresses. I never cared about any of that though and I still don't.

When my mother died, everything changed. It was like I had some sort of disease. People avoided me like the plague - all except the Everdeens. Katniss was my friend from school, we'd sit next to each other at lunch and pair up at gym. She was my closest friend and still is, and I didn't care that she was from the Seam and that she had to wear her mother's hand-me-downs whilst I got brand new dresses every week from posh shops in Atlanta. She didn't care either. When my mother died we became even closer. She became my best friend and was like a sister to me. I'd go over to her house regularly and have dinner with her and her sister, Primrose.

Mrs Everdeen was never there though. She was still recovering from her husband's death which happened in the mines when Katniss was only eleven. Katniss resented her mother for neglecting her and Prim. Katniss was left to become the adult figure and provide for the family. I helped out as much as I could and joined them for dinner or would pick up Prim from school when Katniss was working.

Prim was four years younger than us and to this day I still think of her as little Primrose Everdeen with her plaited blonde hair and a skip in her step. So it was a complete and utter shock when I received an invitation to her wedding.

Prim was getting married – and she wanted me to play the piano for her at the wedding.

When my father and I first moved to New York City, I had hoped to go to a good music school and become a professional pianist. But dreams fade and I decided to be a teacher instead. I haven't played the piano in years, but it isn't something you just forget.

And I couldn't say no.

So here I am, on a train to Atlanta, where I'll get picked up by Katniss and be taken to the huge plantation where they're having the wedding. It'll be beautiful apart from the one person I am dreading to see.

Gale Hawthorne will be the best man since his brother, Rory, is the groom. I remember when I first opened the invite and saw in beautiful handwriting that Primrose Everdeen was marrying Rory Hawthorne. I smiled until I reread his second name. Hawthorne? And then it clicked. Prim was marrying the brother of the guy who despised me. He used to tease me and call me by my surname. He was friends with Katniss as well, which made it even more annoying. Sometimes I'd be over at her house and Gale would come over, make a snide comment and stomp back out of the house cursing about why I couldn't just stay in Town.

Katniss always told me that he didn't mean it, that he was just angry because his father had died in the same mine explosion as her's leaving his family dirt poor with the responsibility of 'Man of the House' falling heavily on Gale's shoulders. That didn't mean he didn't hurt me though. And that wasn't even the worst part.

I had this super huge crush on him ever since I first saw him back when I was a freshman in high school. Sitting on the train just now, I take the opportunity to pray that Gale is no longer incredibly handsome. He is two years older than me, so when he had finished school he went to work in the mines. I remember seeing him walking about covered in soot and sweat. Far too appealing. I would blush and run off.

It's been ten years… he must be fat and bald by now. I hope.

I fall in and out of sleep for the rest of the journey. There's a man snoring across the aisle from me and every so often he snorts and wakes himself up, and me too. I stick my earphones in my ears and relax, listening to the soothing voice of Ron Pope. I drift off peacefully.

When I wake up, a shrill voice comes out of the overhead speakers, "We are now approaching Atlanta. Please remember to take all luggage and items with you."

I rub my eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them. Outside the train, we've just entered the suburbs. I grab my handbag and go to the bathroom to freshen up. I comb my tangled hair and brush my teeth before washing my face and reapplying my makeup. I smile at my reflection, trying to give myself some encouragement. _Everything will be fine, Madge_.

I go back to my seat and heave my suitcase to the train door as we pull up at the station's platform. It's a big step down from the train and the old man in front of me helps me get my bags down. I say my thanks and turn to see where Katniss is.

My brows furrow. I can't see her.

Did I give her the right time? I check my watch. The train arrived on time.

I look around some more and my eyes settle on cold grey eyes that are staring back at me. _Please no_, I plead, _fuck!_

My feet stay planted on the ground but the eyes move towards me. The top of my head only comes up to his shoulders and I suddenly feel like an ant. He could probably crush me like an ant too.

He takes my suitcase and grunts, "C'mon, Undersee, I've not got all day."

I narrow my eyes and watch as he turns his back and makes his way through the crowd. I have nothing to do but follow the incredibly annoying – the incredibly hot, Gale Hawthorne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's a two and a half hour drive to our hometown. That means two and a half hours of sitting in a car, in an uncomfortable silence with Gale Hawthorne.

"So," I say, attempting at conversation. "Where's Katniss?"

"Something came up that she had to take care of."

He's focused on his driving, obviously not interested in me. I ask, "Is everything alright?" I hope something hasn't gone wrong.

Gale sighs, "How should I know?"

I roll my eyes. Gosh, what is his problem? We've been in his truck five minutes and he's already snapping at me. How can I survive a full weekend?

His truck is old and I feel terribly out of place. I can't help but stress about the current state of my suitcase that Gale threw into the back with no care what so ever. I swear I saw an uncapped oilcan and a dirty sheet just waiting to get their paws on my belongings. Not to mention the mud that lies on the floor.

Gale seems to sense my uneasiness and smiles. There is no music on and the tension is getting too much for me. "Can you put the radio on?"

His brows furrow. You would think I had asked some deeply personal question.

"Never mind…"

"Oh! Look at all the trees!" the leaves have turned the most beautiful shade of orange and they flank the car on both sides. "Don't you just love –" but I'm cut off mid-sentence.

"Listen, I really have no interest in talking to you. I'm here to drive you to the house and that's it. I didn't sign up to be your personal driver so let's just keep quiet and get this over with."

I am sure I look as if I'm catching flies with my mouth hanging open. How dare he! I can't help the words that tumble out of my mouth next. "You, Gale Hawthorne, are the rudest person I have ever had the displeasure to meet!"

To my surprise he looks slightly taken aback. _Aha! Not so shy now, am I?_

He looks so tense; he shrugs his shoulders to loosen them up. "Then we'll have no problem staying away from each other then, will we?" He says it rather stiffly and I can't help feeling elated that I was the cause of his discomfort.

I huff and cross my arms, rage boiling in me.

What is wrong with me? How could I ever be attracted to Gale Hawthorne? He is the biggest asshole on the planet. He makes my blood boil, but damn it, he is just so fucking hot. It doesn't help that he has his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the thick muscle of his arm is on show. There's a little bit of sweat on his tan skin – probably there out of frustration at me.

My eyes trail down his forearm to his hand resting on the bottom of the steering wheel. He has big hands. I wonder what they'd feel like touching me…

Wait a second, did he not just tell me five minutes ago that he had no interest in talking to me? Never mind him putting his hands on my body. I shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. He pretty much just insulted me and here I am thinking about what it'd be like to be naked with Gale Hawthorne.

Naked!? Where am I coming up with this stuff?

I decide to shut my eyes and I take a deep breath. The long train ride has made me feel groggy and if shutting my eyes means I don't have to look at Gale then I won't complain. I feel myself slowly drifting off to sleep to the sound of the dodgy engine.

* * *

I am jostled awake when we pull up the old gravely road that leads to the house where the wedding party will be staying this weekend. It is simply idyllic. The trees have turned orange and crispy like the ones from before. I keep my thoughts on the scene outside to myself this time not wanting to receive some snappy comment about how Big City Girls know nothing when it comes to the change of season. I could prove him wrong of course. New York is beautiful any time of year, but I don't voice my opinion. I will not make this weekend any harder for me than it already is.

It's about five minutes before we are able to see the house. It's beautifully white with old pillars supporting the elaborate roof; it's so clean and elegant. If I could be a house, I'd want to be this house.

There are cars parked outside. I see Katniss' trusty station wagon that she's had for as long as I can remember. It brings a smile to my face knowing that I will finally get to see my best friend after so many years.

I see her step out the house, followed by Peeta Mellark – she told me they're dating. I wasn't surprised at all. Peeta's family owned the bakery in town and he'd always make sure Katniss got the prettiest cake. Sometimes I'd catch him looking at her with such longing. I knew they were meant for each other and I am so happy that Katniss finally found what was right in front of her.

As soon as Gale stops the car, I climb out and Katniss and I rush into each other's arms. It's been far too long and it's such a comfort to be held in an embrace with your closest friend. "Madge!" she squeals, and I have to giggle at her. She was never one for squealing and I have to take note to thank Peeta for finally bringing her out of her shell.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there to pick you up. Something came up. I trust Gale got you all right?"

I look over at Gale who has dumped my suitcase on the floor by his truck and is striding over to us in all his brooding glory.

I roll my eyes, "Gale was simply wonderful," I tease, narrowing my eyes at the grey-eyed man next to me.

Katniss notices my tone and her eyebrows crease.

"Your belongings, Undersee." Gale gestures over to the heap of my travel things. "Successfully delivered as I said I would," and he holds out his hand.

My mouth drops open as Peeta dishes out a fifty dollar bill for Gale. "You had to pay him to pick me up?" I exclaim, not knowing whether to be annoyed at Peeta and Katniss or Gale. I choose Gale.

"Only way, Undersee" he gives me a smirk.

"Gale," Katniss' tone is harsh.

"Catnip?" Gale chimes back in the same tone.

Luckily, Peeta interrupts before anything can happen, "I'll get your things, Madge. Why don't you girls go on inside and get some coffee and Gale and I can go do some guy stuff?"

Katniss' face instantly lights up and she takes hold of my hand. "Perfect idea!"

"What guy stuff would I want to do with you, Mellark?" Gale mutters as Katniss pulls me up the steps of the grand house. I can't hear the rest of the conversation, but I trust Peeta to make sure my things are safe.

"Sorry about Gale," Katniss says, leading me to the kitchen at the back of the house. It really is just as beautiful inside as it is outside. "I think he's just a little mad because his little bro is getting hitched first."

I chuckle softly, Rory and Prim have always been sweethearts, even I'm jealous of what they have and I'm not around them 24/7 like Gale is.

"This place really is gorgeous, Katniss." I smile, looking around at the high ceilings. Crystal chandeliers decorate the tall rooms. Everything looks clean and pure yet still has the comforting air to make you feel at home. "It's a thousand times better than how you described it over the phone."

"Words really don't do it justice, do they?"

I sit down at the kitchen table as Katniss makes the coffee. "I can't believe Haymitch left it to us. I swear that man was full of surprises."

"Do you miss him?" I ask, not knowing whether to go there or not. Haymitch was Katniss' mother's cousin. They were all really close. This used to be his house, but he passed away not too long ago and left the house to the Everdeens.

"Yes, but I'm coping." She sets the tea down and we leave the conversation there.

I take a sip of the coffee – it efti the house, long ago and he oms. Everything looks clean and pure yet still has the comfroting s just how I like it. "This is perfect," I smile, letting the caffeine do its job.

"How was the trip?"

"Long," I groan, "really want to take a shower."

"Well, it's going to have to wait a little while…" I sense some sort of hesitation in her voice. She has that little frown back on her tanned face and I know she's going to ask me something big.

"What is it?" I bite my lip suddenly very nervous.

Katniss looks down into her cup of coffee and nibbles on a piece of shortbread. "You know how I said something came up?" she looks up at me now, and I nod in reply. She continues, "Well, one of Prim's other bridesmaids was skiing last weekend and broke her leg."

"Oh gosh, that's awful!" _Poor girl!_

"I know, right? And well I know you were going to be playing the piano, and we'd still love for you to do that, but…"

I know where this is going.

"It would be a really great help if you could step in. Only if you want to?" Katniss uses the puppy dog eyes, a trait I know she has borrowed from Prim in hopes of coercing me.

And what can I say? It works!

"Of course, I'll step in, Katniss. You and Prim are like sisters to me."

We smile affectionately at each other and she takes my hand over the table, "Good, because you may not like this part."

My face falls. "What is it?"

And then she drops the bomb, "You're going to have to dance with Gale."

* * *

_A/N: hey, sorry this took so long to update. I've had a really busy few weeks. Thank you for the reviews and follows, it's lovely to know people are reading :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I felt like I needed to liven Katniss up a bit, it is her sister's wedding after all, so I've kind of made her into a happier person. I'll try to update as soon as I can! Please keep reading and reviewing! :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Pins prick at my hips and waist. I am on a podium surrounded by the tailors who are fixing together the beautiful lilac silk and gossamer fabric to fit the curves and contours of my body. Prim's friend who got hurt is a few sizes bigger than I am so it needs some adjustments.

I've been in the podium for just over two hours and I am pleased that my time standing is almost done. Katniss is sitting next to me, occasionally looking up to smile at the work being produced in front of her. I have never seen my best friend this happy. It makes the pain in my legs and the tiredness I feel become bearable.

"Where are we going after this?" I ask Katniss. I am hoping she says home so I can selfishly go straight to bed but I have a feeling that is not going to happen.

"To the dancing class. We only have this session to make you a pro at the waltz."

Splendid!

"Will Gale be there?" I ask sullenly. Ever since my talk with Katniss, I have decided that when it comes to a certain member of the Hawthorne clan, I can dish it out as much as he can. If I can't get over how attractive he is, I might as well create some interesting chat with him.

"Madge," Katniss sighs, "We've been through this. I know how Gale gets but please just try to get along with him as well as you can."

I can't help the eye roll that escapes me.

"I saw that!"

I shrug my shoulders. "Okay, I'll behave... But only because it's for Prim."

"Now that's what I like to hear!"

* * *

When we arrive at the dance studio, Peeta, Gale and Gale's other little brother, Vick, and Rue are already waiting. Peeta kisses Katniss's cheek and pulls her into a hug. I cannot deny that I am jealous. Gale, however, looks like he's going to be sick and I smirk. I plan to say something smart but Vick says hello before I can.

"Hey Vick," I smile at the younger Hawthorne. The last time I saw him he must have been eight years old. He looks to be in High School now and he's looking more and more like Gale every day. It's scary how alike they are. I think back to Gale in High School; tall, brooding and mysterious, clean-shaven, lankier than he is now but sweet God, he was handsome. Vick is just as handsome as his older brother is but of course, the kid is about ten years my junior. Settle down, Madge.

"How are you?" I ask him having to smile up at him. He's so freaking tall.

"I'm really good, thanks. Just a little nervous about this dancing thing." he admits, his cheeks turning pink. "I just hope I don't stand on Rue's feet."

Rue is Prim's best friend from college. She is small, has beautiful dark skin and is just as sweet as Primrose. Alone they both have the ability to wrap you around their little fingers – you can only imagine what they are like together.

"I'm sure you'll be fine! If it makes you feel any better I can't dance to save myself!"

"But you play piano," he says, "You do still play piano don't you? I remember going to Christmas concerts and you'd always play."

"Yeah, I do. Not as much as I would like though," I reply, smiling fondly at the boy. "I'm playing at the wedding though, so hopefully I don't mess up."

"Awesome!" the smile on Vick's face is genuine. Gosh, I love this kid. "But wouldn't you get good rhythm from playing?"

I chuckle, "I suppose for anyone else they would. But I seem to have missed something."

Just as I'm about to ask him how he's doing with school, a perky woman with curled bleach blonde hair comes waltzing in. Bright pink lipstick lines her mouth and she wears matching pink dancing shoes at the end of her long flawless legs.

What the hell have I gotten myself into?

"Afternoon, ladies and gentlemen! Greetings! I am Effie Trinket, your dancing class extraordinaire. Let's get everyone started!"

Gale makes his way over to me, a frown on his forehead. Does this guy ever crack a smile?

I greet him with a nod of my head, "Gale."

"Madge," He returns my gesture with a nod of his own.

"Now, I'll take you both through the steps." Effie tells us with a far too big a smile on her face. "Peeta and Katniss, Vick and Rue, you know the dance already so just go over the steps together again, whilst I work on Gale and Madge."

She makes it sound like the most difficult thing in the world. How hard could it be?

I soon discover just how wrong I was.

"Come on, Madge," Effie chirps. She's struggling to hold back her frustration now. It's not my fault I'm not a very good dancer. I just can't seem to place my feet in the right place and I keep touching toes with Gale, and if I'm perfectly honest, it's getting increasingly difficult to concentrate with my hand in Gale's and his other hand on my lower back.

"Try again!" Effie squeals. We wait for the next beat of music and when Effie counts us in, we start to turn.

1,2,3, I count, 1,2,3, and I start to get it.

Gale seems to be having no problem at all. In fact, he seems completely at ease twirling me in circles. I'm a little pissed that I don't seem to have the same effect on him that he seems to have on me. He doesn't even seem to be concentrating, either, which goes further to fuel my annoyance. Gale looks down at me, catching my eyes. He almost looks happy and my feet falter, causing me to stumble.

Effie lets out an over dramatic sigh of exasperation, "I've had it! That is the last straw! You'll just have to make a fool out of yourself at the wedding. What are people going to think?! I'll be a laughing stock!"

Personally, I think she is way overthinking this, but before I can respond, Gale has it under control.

"Effie, why don't you go have a break, take a seat, go for some fresh air, I'll work with Madge to get this right."

I stare up at him, my mouth hanging open.

Effie fake sniffles, "You're right, Gale," she smiles and bats her lashes, "I'll let you take it from here."

Gale and I watch as Effie makes her way out the door that leads outside.

"Well..." I mutter, baffled by that display.

"Well, what?"

"Who knew Gale Hawthorne was a dancer," I chuckle.

"Shut up, Undersee,"

"Is that a blush I see on your cheeks?" I giggle taunting him. I expect some quick nasty retort from him but I all get is a steady glare.

"What? No comeback?" I tease, "What is this? Madge Undersee finally gets _the_ Gale Hawthorne to shut up," I laugh mockingly but from my lack of concentration, I stumble for the hundredth time today and fall right into his chest.

His arms wrap around me, steadying me. I am momentarily crushed against him - his hands on my back holding me in place. I look up at him to find him looking back at me with an intensity I didn't think existed in his eyes. But it's not even a second before he's back to his stoic expression.

"Shut the hell up, Undersee." And then his arms drop from me and before I can gather what has happened he's making his way out the door.

Everyone has stopped dancing and I catch the look on Katniss's face. I've fucked up, I know I have but what for I'm not really sure. Perhaps I shouldn't have teased Gale, I could have acted my age – but then again, why should I be the mature one when all I get from him is anger and spite?

The look he had, though, when he was holding me in his arms. What the hell was that? I want to find out what he was thinking. Hopefully I can redeem myself before the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night.

* * *

_AN: Sorry for the very late update. My life has been pretty hectic these past few weeks! enjoy :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

I get a ride back to the house with Peeta and Katniss. I keep quiet knowing I'm in the dog's house. I haven't seen Gale since he stormed out the studio and his truck wasn't in the parking lot when we left. I hope to myself that he'll be back at the house waiting to have a shouting match with me but when we drive into the estate he is nowhere to be seen.

I can't lie to myself and say that I am not completely rattled by what went on between Gale and myself.

I go to my room and relax on the plush, king-size bed. I am shattered and my head is spinning. Perhaps I need some alone time. I've only been here a morning and afternoon and already I feel wiped out. After that awkward ride in his truck from the station, I thought it would get better. I thought we would have this mutual understanding between us – if he was nasty to me, I'd just be nasty to him. I unconsciously decided that if he couldn't give me what I wanted – respect and just plain kindness – then why should my high school crush continue into my adult life.

When I think about it, what I said to him wasn't even that bad. So why walk out? Suddenly he couldn't take the heat, and had stormed out the room. He shouldn't be able to do that. Why must I be the bigger person?

Anger begins to flow through me. That stupid man! That insufferable man! Once again, I, Madge Undersee, am stuck back in this confusing rut! I want nothing more than for us to just get along. I would even settle for us to be in the same vicinity and not be at each other's throats. But who am I kidding? I still think Gale Hawthorne is hot as fuck and I can't control the surging connection I have to him. I want to be able to ignore him, but in some idiotic part of my being there is the uncontrollable want. I want Gale Hawthorne. Maybe I should have accepted that this afternoon instead of being a stupid freak.

The worst part is that I could have had him. I was in Gale Hawthorne's arms and I fucked it all up.

I curse to myself and reach angrily to throw off my shoes. I rake through my suitcase and pull out my running gear. Maybe this will clear my head. I change then head downstairs. I ignore the people I meet, only greeting them with a determined frown and smile, until I am outside.

As soon as I'm out in the autumn air I know this is a good decision.

I begin to run, not really sure where I'm going, just needing to get away from this place. I keep in a straight line, not wanting to get lost so that I can just turn around when I want and head back. I'm not the best at navigating the outdoors, that was always Katniss's area of expertise.

I run around the back of the house and head into the woods. The sun is still in the sky although it is starting to lower. I don't pay much attention to this knowing that I can't really run for a long time anyway.

Once I get far enough in to the woods that I see a small opening I decide to have a short rest stop before turning around and heading back. I decide that from now on I will be nice and charming and give Gale no reason to be mean to me.

* * *

For dinner, I eat alone. Katniss and Peeta are visiting Peeta's dad at his home in town and Prim and Rory are busy with friends. I still haven't seen Gale. I decide not to stick around and make myself a quick dish of pasta and take it up to my room. I just sit down in the chair by the window when there's a knock on the door.

I get up from my position, a little sadly because I haven't even taken a bite of my highly anticipated pasta sauce, and go to open the door. What I find has my eyes open wide and breath taken out of me.

"Gale,"

"Madge," I feel the urge to close the door but his arm is resting on the frame so I wouldn't be able to. His eyes are moody and brooding. I can tell he's been thinking because of the crease on his brow. He speaks like its causing him pain. "Mind if I come in?"

I'm shocked, this is completely unexpected. I nod my head in answer.

I make my way back to my armchair and pasta, motioning for him to sit across from me.

"Er… I interrupted your dinner… I can leave you in peace. I can - can come back later." He mumbles. I just stair wide eyed like an idiot. I have never seen Gale reduced to incoherent babbling, "This was a bad idea…" he says almost to himself, "I'll leave now."

He turns to leave but before he can I pluck up my courage and speak, "Take a seat," I say, "please."

There's something like relief that I sense coming from him. It unsettles me.

No way was I expecting this. He has completely thrown me off guard. From the moment I met Gale Hawthorne all those years ago in high school, I thought I had him marked as an open book – moody, troubled, angry at the world – now I'm thinking I've had him all wrong.

Who is Gale Hawthorne?

I want to find out, badly.

He sits down, looking highly uncomfortable. By now, my pasta will be cold. My stomach growls and I practically moan at the bowl of food in front of me. Gale must notice this, "You can eat, you know. I saw you out running. Must've worked up an appetite."

I smile at him and grab the bowl. We sit in a silence that isn't uncomfortable but the air takes on a certain vibe of hostility from Gale's end. I try not to think about what he could be thinking, instead I just focus on eating my dinner without making a mess. Once I'm done, I set the bowl on the coffee table and look to Gale.

His eyes are on me and I don't know how long he's been watching me. I am suddenly insanely self-conscious. I tuck a strand of hair that's came loose from my bun behind my ear and fidget in my seat. "So, you want to talk?" I ask, my curiosity intensifying.

He leans forward to rest his elbows on his knees. He looks down at his hands and I follow his gaze. He has such big hands, a working man's hands.

"I guess I just wanted to apologize for walking out on you today."

I exhale a deep breath, not having realised I was holding it in. "If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me."

He frowns at me quizzically, "You? Madge, you haven't done anything wrong."

"But I was rude to you," I say, leaning forward so we're pretty much a reflection of each other.

"So? How many times have I been rude to you?" I look down. I'm not really going to answer that. He sighs, "I've never been the most civil with you, and I'm sorry."

"Well, apology accepted." I smile, happy its behind us. "I'd still like to apologise for how I acted though, it was uncalled for."

"Apology accepted," he smirked and butterflies fluttered somewhere deep inside of me.

"So that's it? We can be nice to each other?" I ask. I need a little reassurance, just to make sure we're on the same page.

"Yeah, at least until after the wedding." He chuckles, and I realise he's joking. I'm starting to like this new side of Gale I've never seen before. He's being so carefree. "Think you can handle that?"

It's my turn to laugh. I nod, knowing full well that that's all I ever wanted.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After our conversation in my room last night, I slept easily knowing everything between Gale and I was going to be okay. I even allowed myself to fantasise about him – and especially those big hands of his and his long fingers and every other part of his body to be precise. A girl can dream!

I wake up feeling rejuvenated. Not only did my new outlook on the weekend brighten my mood but this impossibly comfortable bed worked its magic. My beauty sleep was a success I realise as I smile at myself in the reflection of the steamed up bathroom mirror after my morning shower.

Making my way downstairs, I feel that this could be the beginning of a great day. I don't have much to do; try on the bridesmaids dress and help around the house. I don't even mind having to stand on that damn podium again. Tonight is the rehearsal dinner and I am looking forward to it.

* * *

The house is a little hectic when Katniss and I arrive back at the house. Everyone is shuffling everything about preparing for tonight's dinner so I slip in nicely, helping move chairs to the long table in one of the huge extravagant rooms on the ground floor. Tomorrow the wedding will take place in a large gazebo outside, but tonight is just a quick run through of tomorrows schedule and a simple dinner for the wedding party.

I grab a chair from the front hall and move it to the dining room. When I get there I see only two of the Hawthorne's, Rory and Vick. I haven't really had a chance to speak to Rory yet, we've only exchanged a quick kiss on the cheek and my congratulations. Despite looking so much like Gale, he's completely different. He's open and kind and light-hearted, the perfect match for Prim. They make such a cute couple as well, what with their contrasting height and hair colours, brown and blonde. I can't help but think how similar Gale and I would be to them… if we were together, which we're not, but, like I thought before, a girl can dream.

Only then do I excuse myself to go freshen up and change into something a bit more formal. I have a pale blue dress that stops just above my knees and since I have never had a chance to wear it I decided when I packed my bags that this would be the perfect occasion. Before I get dressed, I jump in the shower and wash my hair, making sure to smell nice. I don't know when I decided that my goal of the night was to impress Gale but I'm going ahead with it anyway.

No matter what I seem to do, I cannot get that man out of my head. Why not embrace it? I even make sure to style my hair in curls as I've been complimented on it before. I apply my make-up and slip on my dress and heels before making my way down stairs.

When I arrive, I take my seat at one of the round tables between Katniss and Vick. Subconsciously, I check the room for Gale but don't see him yet. I scold myself for being so infatuated with him. Soon everyone arrives including Gale, who to my utter relief yet distress, sits across the table from me. He even smiles at me when I catch his eye.

To my embarrassment, I sit trying to sneak peeks at him the entire night. I begin to wonder if Vick has noticed, since I can't seem to keep up a conversation with him without looking over the table to see what his older brother is up to. You would think at my age, I would have gotten past these childish antics but its actually quite exciting.

Not long after the meal, the speeches begin. First up is Haymitch, who has been very respectable and has only had two drinks. He gets to his feet, rather gracefully, thank God, with a drink of whiskey in hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, thanks for coming. I have to say that I never thought I'd be happy with any of my girls' choice in men, but they both seem to have picked alright ones."

I can't help the little chuckle that escapes my lips and I'm glad to see I'm not the only one happy with what the man is saying. Usually Haymitch is blunt and harsh and doesn't care about saying anything nasty, but tonight he's being genuinely kind.

He goes on about telling the story of the first time he met Rory, and Prim scolds him at the bad jokes he makes but, nevertheless, has a happy smile on her face. Everyone laughs when he calls Rory "boy" - a common nickname he gives to anyone, but we all know he does actually care.

At one point he even looks like he's about to tear up, so with a thrust of his drink into the air he toasts, "To Rory and Prim, may your life together be blessed with happiness and love. Now back to the drinking!" and he takes a gulp of his drink. We all laugh and toast with him.

Next up is Katniss. She was never very good at public speaking and although there isn't a whole lot of us, I know she's been dreading this part, but she stands strong and tall and gives us all a warm smile.

"Thank you, Haymitch, for that lovely speech. I didn't think you had it in you," she teases and Haymitch gives a snort.

"Unlike, Peeta," she holds onto his shoulder as he's her lifeline, and his hand comes up to cover hers. "I'm not the best when it comes to words, so I thought I'd read a poem that I think captures the love between Prim and Rory perfectly.

"I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart)

I am never without it (anywhere I do you do, my dear;

and whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling)

I fear no fate (for you are my fate, my sweet)

I want no world (for beautiful you are my world, my true)

and its you are whatever a moon has always meant

and whatever a sun will always sing is you.

Here is the deepest secret nobody knows

(here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud

and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;

which grows higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide)

and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart

I carry your heart (I carry it in my heart)"

Katniss sits back down and I see her grasping onto Peeta's hand under the table. I wipe my eyes on the corner of the tablecloth and catch Gale's stare as I look up. He has so much emotion in his eyes as they stare into mine, and I know that Katniss's words have affected him. I give a soft encouraging smile, knowing that it is his turn to say something now.

Gale stands, lifting his drink to his lips and taking a sip before he starts.

"Well, that's a little hard to compete with," he chuckles and receives smiles and giggles in return. "I think Katniss has done a wonderful job of describing these two right here," he smirks down at his younger brother.

"I have to say that I am a little miffed that he's getting married before me though, but it's hard to imagine Rory without Prim. I don't know when it changed from just Rory to Rory _and Prim_, but I don't think we could ever go back to not thinking of them together. So its about time that they made it official.

"I'm pretty damn blessed to be his best man, sorry I bet you to it, Vick," he winks at his youngest brother and we all laugh, "But I truly think Rory is the best man, here today and tomorrow, because I don't know what other man could deserve a girl like Prim the way he does. I've thought of Primrose as a sister since I first met the Everdeens and I'm just so glad that tomorrow she'll be officially part of the family, even though she always has been.

"So, here's to Rory and Prim. It's about Goddamn time!"

* * *

Two hours later, I find myself still sitting at the table on my umpteenth glass of wine, swaying to the music playing in the background. Almost everyone has excused their self, and then the next thing I know it's only Gale and I left alone in the room.

I watch as he gets up and makes his way around the table. At first I think he's going to leave but he just grabs my hand instead and tugs, "Dance with me."

My heart flutters.

"What?" I laugh nervously, "Gale, you know I can't dance!"

"You'll never learn unless you practice and last time we never got very far."

"Fine," I mutter, almost shyly and give in. He directs me onto the wooden floor of the ballroom and pulls me into his arms. I swoon.

The alcohol may have clouded my mind but that doesn't stop my brain from functioning. It makes me a little braver and I crush myself against him as slyly as I can - I must be drunker than I thought, cause he sucks in a breath at my proximity.

"How did you get so good at dancing?" I ask intrigued by his moves.

"When my dad was still alive, he and my mother would dance in the kitchen. I remember watching them," I know he doesn't really talk about his father but he has a smile on his face and it warms my heart to see him reminiscing instead of getting angry. "After he died, my mother had no one to dance with any more so one day when I got home from school - I was maybe fourteen at the time, but I remember seeing my mother standing in the kitchen by the sink. Her shoulders were hunched over and she just looked so defeated and broken. She hadn't realised I was home so I walked over to her and pulled her into a dance like how I remember my father did, and I swear that was the first time she smiled since he died.

And since then, she showed me the steps and I guess it just stuck with me," he smiles down at me.

There really is so much more to Gale Hawthorne than I thought.

I feel his fingers stretch out as he rests it on my lower back. "Just move your feet. Follow my lead," he murmurs close to my ear.

I do what he says but I have to glance down, creating a little gap between us. Gale mustn't like that though and he pulls me back against him. "Don't watch your feet," he practically growls in my ear.

A shiver runs up my spine at his tone and I look up to his face. His eyes are like mine, clouded but I don't miss the intensity I see there.

I melt against him, allowing him to take the lead. We stare at each other. I feel his hand on my back move up, tracing my spine then down. He's still looking at me with some expression that I hope is want but my judgement could be wrong. Why would Gale want me? But his hand continues to explore me more and more. Our feet keep moving, our bodies swaying to the sides as we watch each other's expressions. Gale's hand dips down my back to rest on my tail bone and I get the feeling he wants me just as much as I want him.

I give his shoulder an encouraging squeeze and he drops his hand to cup my bottom. I moan, finally getting the attention my body has been craving. My hand moves to tangle in the back of his hair and his hand gives my arse a firm squeeze jolting sensations of pleasure right through me.

His name tumbles from my lips in a whisper, and he drops his head so our foreheads are touching. On its own accord, my hand leaves his to rest on his chest, and his moves to join his left hand on my backside.

We seem to forget the dance and I lose control of my body as I get high of this glorious man. Tomorrow I might regret this, but its not tomorrow yet, so I boldly rub my center against his. We both moan, and my eyes close as he presses as close as he can get to me. Then I feel his breath against mine before he lightly touches his to mine in nothing more than a feathery caress. I sigh and we kiss again. Suddenly it isn't enough and I bring his lips down to mine more forcefully. I hear him moan. Satisfied, I open my lips and let his tongue into explore.

I realise at some point that I, Madge Undersee, am kissing Gale Hawthorne at last. I smile into the kiss, running my hands down his chest and then around his back. He's so strong and big and I wonder what it would be like to have him naked. Naked? I blush furiously, only just coming to terms with what I'm doing. I break the kiss, taking in the situation.

I'm pressed against Gale, and at some point his hand creeped under my skirt and was now resting on the lace of my panties. I sucked in a breath. What if someone had saw?! Here I am, pressed up against a man. Fair enough, I've been wanting him for as long as I can remember but that doesn't seem to sit well with me. I'm drunk for fucksake, I wanted my first kiss with Gale - if I was to ever get a first kiss with him - to be romantic and at the right time. Sure enough, we had been dancing and Gale was being really sweet, but that's not the type of girl I am.

Sensing something is wrong, Gale drops his hand from under my skirt and pulls back to look at me clearly. "What is it?" he says softly.

I shrug my shoulders, "Nothing," I murmur.

"Nothing?" he shrugs his shoulders, imitating me.

"It doesn't seem like nothing." he says, "You've got that cute little frown between your brow," he lifts his thumb up to my face and smooths it out.

Why does he have to do this? I don't know what his intentions are, hell, I don't even know what mine are. I feel like I'm on a pendulum. I want him so bad, but I don't just want this. I want more - and swinging between the two is just too much for me. It's making me uncomfortable.

There is nothing more I want than to be with him right now, and I know that at this point if I asked him to, he would spend the night with me. But that would be selfish. It's Rory and Prim's wedding and I don't want to be the cause of awkwardness between Gale and I tomorrow.

As I try to reason with myself, battling with myself over what I want, Gale lightly pecks my lips.

"You look tired," he says.

I nod my head, afraid that if I speak I'll say something stupid that will ruin the moment.

"C'mon, we'll get you to bed. It's a long day tomorrow."

I let him take me upstairs until we're standing outside my door. He hasn't stopped smiling at me since we started dancing. I could get very used to Gale smiling at me.

I'm suddenly very tired and I yawn. Gale chuckles softly and places a kiss on my forehead.

"Get some rest, princess, I'll see you tomorrow."

I laugh at the name, and then at myself. Gale Hawthorne is just full of surprises. How can he go from being mean and nasty to caring and sweet?

"Okay," I smile, feeling stupid at my overreacting downstairs.

I stand on my tiptoes and press a lingering kiss on his lips. I break away before he can grab me and turn to open my door. I see him smiling before I gently close it shut.

In bed, I can almost still feel his lips on mine if I concentrate. I come to the conclusion that if I can, I will get Gale Hawthorne in bed with me tomorrow. He has to feel something for me now, I think. Why would he share the story of his parents with me if he didn't like me? I gently fall asleep to the memory of his sweet kisses.

* * *

_AN: Hey guys, I was hoping to get this updated sooner, but my internet wasn't working and bleugh its just so frustrating, but its fixed now! I would like to say thank you for all the lovely reviews and the favourites! I know whats going to happen with the story know and I think there could maybe be another three or four chapters, so hopefully I can get them to you guys quickly! :) _


End file.
